DE 10 2004 011 264 A1 discloses a plurality of patient stations incorporated with a central server, so that the treatment of each patient can be monitored and adjusted from one doctor's station. A dialogue between the doctor's station and the individual patient stations is possible via the data network. Further interconnected dialysis systems are known from EP 1195708 A1 and WO 2001/37899 A2.
A common feature of the dialysis systems of the prior art is that patient-related data that can be loaded from the individual treatment devices are supplied on a central server. In addition, patient-related data that are fed into the treatment device can be stored on the central server.
Because of the stringent safety requirements in medical engineering, very high safety demands are imposed on the data transfer between the treatment devices and the server in order to eliminate both operating errors and malfunctions of the medical treatment system.